


Sunflowers

by KveldUlfur



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Spy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KveldUlfur/pseuds/KveldUlfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Interesting painting, eh' The stranger questions, Gilbert only now spears a glance towards the stranger. His hair is shoulder length, curly at the end and blue eyes – which seem purple – are glued towards the rare painting, pair of bifocals sit idly on his nose. 'Can't seem to find it so,' Spy!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflowers

Gilbert sighs as he views the painting, once again, over. The art museum is quiet, except for the rustling of clothing from other viewers sprawled around the large hall. He had never liked paintings, people say that they tell you a certain tale or emotion if you deduce it right, only thing Gilbert can deduce from any piece of artwork is a shit load of color splashed around with no meaning whatsoever.

He is a spy for Christ's sake, he doesn't need to deduce anything from a painting unless it necessarily involves with his case. He highly doubts he ever will encounter a case where art is the main concern, but the only art revolving cause in this case is where he's supposed to meet 'Canada'. The AXIS couldn't find some other awesome codenames other than countries. Gilbert got Prussia, which he got to admit is pretty awesome, since he's Prussian and all.

A light tap of shoes connecting with the white marble floor stop by Gilbert's side, the stranger is mere inches away from slightly making contact with the Prussians left shoulder. For moments, they stare at the painting ahead. It is a painting of sunflowers which stretch out in which ever direction fitting them best. Gilbert reads the golden plate shining bellow the painting. 'Sunflowers, 1888, Vincent van Gogh', it was painted by that man that cut his ear off.

'Interesting painting, eh?' The stranger questions, Gilbert only now spears a glance towards the stranger. His hair is shoulder length, curly at the end and blue eyes – which seem purple – are glued towards the rare painting, pair of bifocals sit idly on his nose. Gilbert goes back to viewing the painting, but gives the stranger a shrug. 'Can't seem to find it so,' Gilbert was hoping this blond would be his Canada, but seems only to be one of those chatty, shitty, art viewers. Gilbert is about to turn around and find some other painting to muse over when the blond speaks up. 'Prussia,'

Gilbert smirks, 'So you're Canada, the one who can get into any kind of security. Basically invisible,' he says, looking at the a little less tall man. Canada snickers, 'Not every security, but some, yes,' the blond retorts. 'So,' he speaks once again, 'You're the infamous albino 'Prussia', known for your demonic stare, and quite frankly more of a ladies man than France,'

'Would not say so, no, I think France devours the cake on that one,' Canada nods his head, agreeing with Gilbert. Canada has agreed to help AXIS with a case Gilbert is employed with. It apparently involves heavily around computers, which seems to be Canada's field

'It will be awesome working with you, Canada,'

'Yes, it will be so,' Canada notes, smirking at Prussia.

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeell, as some of you can wildly guess I saw Skyfall this week and I was listening to the opening song of skyfall while reading PruCan fanfictions... Well this isn't much of a PruCan thing but if you squint really hard, it's there.  
> And this work is complete but I don't have a clue how to tag it as so.


End file.
